ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Space Watch Attack?
This is the first episode of Dex 10. Summary Dex found a mystery watch in a lake,now he can can into 10 different alien to fight crime. Plot Earth The screen show a school.Then,Dex run out. Dex:Yes!!!!!! Finally summer!!(running) Dex:Sam must be waiting me!! I must hurry.(run more faster) Then the screen shows Dex's house.Sam sitting at sofa and watch TV. Sam:Hahahahahahaah!!!(watching TV) Dex come in. Dex:I am back brother! Sam:Hey,Dex. Dex:When can we eat? I miss my breakfast. Sam:There are some cheese cake on the table. Dex:Thanks god!!!(grab the cheese cake)Where id Uncle Steve? Sam:He been transfer to Canada for few week so i will take care of you this few week. Dex:Ok... Sam:Remmember to finish your homework... Dex:Come on!! Its summer now!!(eat cheese cake) Sam:Then finish your homework before the school start! Dex:Ok.ok...ok....(eatting cheese cake) Space A space ship explode.Then a space ball fall off,then fall to earth. Earth The the space watch fall on a lake. Then Dex walk out in bathroom and ready to go out. Dex:I am going out brother! Sam:Where are you going? Dex:I am going to the lake behind the forest. Sam:Ok..But be careful. Dex:Bye!!(walk out) Sam:Bye! Dex:Summer in the best for anyway!!!(walking to the garden) Dex walks to the lake.But he saw all the fish float up on the water. Dex:What?? Dex:Those fish are died....(grab one of the fish) Dex:But why? Then Dex saw the watch float on the water. Dex:Hey,a watch!!!(jump into the lake) Dex:Wow..This watch look different....(Ready to grab the watch) Then the watch jump on Dex's left wrist. Dex:Ah!!!!!!!!! Dex:Hey!!!(try to pull the watch out of his wrist) Dex:This watch is stuck on my wrist!!!! Dex:Ah!!!!(accidently press a button then Swampfire hologram appear) Then Dex press the watch and transform into Swampfire. Swampfire:Wow!!! i feel taller,and what is the smell? I that me?(smell himself) Swampfire:Ah!!!!(look at the water the he see himself as Swampfire) Swampfire:I am a smelly monster forever!!!! Then Swampfire run out from the lake.Then run away. Swampfire:Ah!!!!!! I am a monster now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(run) Then everyone saw Swampfire then run away. Swampfire:Ah!!!!!!! Everyone are afraid of me!!!! Then in Dex's house. Sam:It seems so long why Dex is not home yet? The Swampfire run back to his house. Swampfire:Sam!!! Sam::Ah!! monster!!!(pick up a knife) Swampfire:Please listen to me!!! Sam:Get away from my house!!(cut off Swampfire hand) Swampfire:Ahh!!!!My hand !!!I become a monster then i lose my hand!!!! Wait,but i don't feel anything.... Then Swampfire pick up his hand and fix it back. Swampfire:Cool!!! Even i can fix my hand back!!! Sam:I don't care what are you!!!Prepare for died!!!!(ready to cut Swampfire again) Swampfire:Wait Sam!!!I am Dex!! Sam:Dex?(put the knife down) Swampfire:I am Dex!! Sam:Then what happen to you? Swampfire tell everything to Sam. Sam:Then the watch thing turn you to this monster!!! Swampfire:Yeah!! Then the watch on Swampfire chess symbol flash red then turn back to Dex. Dex:What just happen? Sam:You turn back to normal!! Dex:Really??(grab the mirror and see) Dex:Yes!! I am back!! Sam:Hey your watch still on your wrist. Dex:Yeah...it stuck on my wrist and i can't get it out!!!(grab the knife) Sam:You want to use the knife to cut off the watch on your wrist? Dex:Yes!!(Cutting the watch)But Even knife cannot cut it off!! Sam:I am going to watch TV first.... Dex:Uh.....Still can't cut it off!!! Suddently a women screem loundly outside Dex's house. Dex:What happen? Sam:Let's check it out! Then Sam and Dex run out.A snatch theft rob a women purse. Women:Help!!Someone stole my purse!!! Dex:Maybe i can help....(press the button then Echo Echo hologram pops out) Sam:No!!!You don't know how to use that thing. Dex:Yes.I do!!!(slamp the watch then turn into Echo Echo) Echo Echo:Echo Echo!!! Sam:Ok..what this shorty can do? Echo Echo:I will show you!!(chase the Snatch theft) Snatch theft:Hey who is that small guy?(Echo Echo) Then Echo Echo duplication in three Echo Echo. Snatch theft:What? Three Echo Echo jump at the same time and grab the snatch theft.Then the snatch theft fall down.Echo Echo 2 and Echo Echo 3 sit on top the snatch theft and Echo Echo 1 grab the purse and give it back to the women. Women:Thank You!!! Echo Echo 1:No a problem! Then the snatch theft get arrested by the police. In Dex's house Sam:So You want to use this watch to become a hero. Dex:Yeah...I am sure yhis summer will be fun with this watch!!!! Meanwhile Space..... There is a dark figure taking to his drone. Dark Figure:Did you find the Signal of the Alnitrix? Drone:Not yet sir! Darl Figure:No matter what find that Alnitrix to me!!!! THE END Character Dex Sam Uncle Steve(mention only) Women(cameo) Alien Used *Swampfire (first appearance) *Echo Echo (first appearance) Vilivian Snatch Theft Dark Figure(cameo) Triva *Dex found a space watch now he can turn into 10 different super powerful alien. *Swampfire and Echo Echo made thier first appearance. Category:Episodes